A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means and method for providing a visual indication of charitable contributions for promoting the same.
B. Problems in the Art
The funding for many worthwhile projects consists of obtaining donations from individuals and businesses. It generally has been found that a certain amount of promotion of the project or clause results in a higher level of donations.
A variety of promotional activities are commonly known. Samples are fund raising dinners, door-to-door solicitations, mailings, advertising, and alike.
One type of promotional activity commonly utilized in raising funds involves the placement of placards on items purchased with donated money. For example, an individual who donates money to a park may be recognized by attaching a placard on or near a park bench identifying the generous individual.
Another type of promotional activity involves some sort of a visual display either showing the magnitude of donations and/or acknowledging the identity of the donators.
There is room for improvement in this field. The aforementioned promotional activities may be effective for only limited circumstances. They also may not be as visually prominent as might be beneficial.
For example, a placard placed on a park bench is only effective for those in close proximity with the placard. Generally, however, there is seldom a need to be in close proximity with a flag or light pole, especially one located at a sports complex. There is a need in the art for recognizing contributors in a manner visually perceptible at a distance.
Additionally, a placard placed on a bench is a permanent measure. Certain donation schemes require a more temporary method of recognition. For example, if an individual donates funds for the lighting of an athletic field for a month, a temporary means for identifying the donator is not available in the art.
A method of recognizing donations in a competitive manner is also absent in the field. For example, when raising money for little league uniforms, the league could designate one light pole to be associated with each team and flags could be added to the pole as each team approached their goal. In this manner, each team is recognized, each donator is acknowledged, and competition fosters increased donations.
Finally, there is no method or apparatus in the art which effectively allows a fund-raiser to both recognize individuals (placard on a park bench) and display progression towards a goal.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to improve over the state of the art regarding a Means and Method For Charitable Donation Promotion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above-described which consists of a highly unique visual indicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above-described which has flexibility in its use and application.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method for charitable donation promotion which can be temporary in nature.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above-described which fosters competition between fund-raising subgroups.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above-described which operates as a two-stage system, recognizing individuals and groups that donate funds or time while simultaneously displaying a progression towards a goal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above-described which is economical, efficient, and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.